Dragon Warrior Monsters: The Naru Clan, War Saga
by Eyes Unclouded by Hate
Summary: Four years following the events of GreatLog war breaks out of the monster worlds, part of a multi-story epic. Please be sure to R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first DWM fic so don't expect it to be a perfect wonderful story.  
Although I'm hoping it will be good, please, write a review about it and have a nice day   
;D  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
War had broken out across the monster worlds, and peace has been disrupted in the human worlds  
too, such as GreatLog, and GreatTree, and DeadTree, the three almighty kingdoms with doorways  
and portals to the capitol monster worlds and with keys to all of the other monster worlds.  
  
Everyone in these kingdoms knew this, but there were only a few who really thought it was a threat,   
or thought it was actually true. The ones who did think it was true and a possible to threat to all of the kingdoms  
included Cobi, Tara, Terry, Milayou, Professor Kiral, Professor Monster, the king of GreatTree, and  
the rare key man who goes by the name of Saru.  
  
This is 4 years after the events of GreatLog...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tara sighed as she leaned up against a palm tree on GreatLog. She looked at her monster friends and   
smiled.   
  
"So what now?" she asked.  
  
"Remember, you the boss," said Rain the RainHawk.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I'm just out of it today," she said crossing her arms and looking up at the sky.  
  
"I'd suggest training," said Mage the WhaleMage.  
  
Mage pointed his wand at a spot in the ground and a ginat burst of water burst out of the ground spraying  
him, Tara, Rain, and Kyri (Tara's Gorago).  
  
Tara smiled, "Ah, that felt good."  
  
"Mage is right, we should train, if we want to stand a chance against the Naru Clan (one of the groups  
fighting the war, consists of almost all zombie monsters)." said Kyri.  
  
"Hm..." Tara thought to herself.  
  
Kyri shook the water off of her and walked over to the side of the island right by the water and watched the  
waves.  
  
"Ok," said Tara, "let's get training!"  
  
And so they gathered together and walked towards the well, they climbed down the rope and hopped down  
to be greeted by a small furry creature.  
  
"How are you four doind today?" it asked.  
  
"We're doing fine Warabou," Tara answered, "we're going to go to the Limbo world to train (the Limbo   
world is the only monster world where war hasn't broken out)."  
  
"Ok, then I'll expect to see you back later," said Warabou.  
  
Tara, Mage, Kyri, and Rain walked a couple rooms fursther and went down a staircase which lead  
to a large wooden door. Tara took of her backpack/carrier and unzipped it. There lay hundreds of keys.  
She rummaged around in it for a few minutes until she finally pulled out a black one. She zipped her  
backpack back up and put it back on and put the key in the door hole and turned it.  
The door opened and they walked through it and closes it behind them. They walked out of the room they were   
now in and appeared in a forret/field area.  
  
Suddenly a patch of land before them burst into flames and they all looked up in unison to see a GreatDrak.  
The GreatDrak flew around and around then it landed right in front of them.  
  
Tara closed her eyes, "Kyri...CHARGE!!!"  
  
Kyri roared loudly as if a warning then ran right at the GreatDrak. She kept going and jumped when right up to the  
GreatDrak and rammed into the monsters head, direct hit.  
  
GreatDrak didn't seem too happy now, it flew high up in the air and shot a WhiteAir attack at Kyri.  
Kyri managed to dodge most of it until...she ran right into the attack and got pummeled into the ground.  
Kyri got up and her four legs and glared at the GreatDrak, if looks could kill GreatDrak would be  
more than dead right now.  
  
"Kyri!" yelled Tara, "you okay!?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kyri responded, "you know I've been through much worse!"  
  
"Okay..." said Tara to herself, "Rain, go all out, MegaMagic!!"  
  
Rain nodded and screeched and flapped its rainbow colored wings. Kyri heard what Rain was doing and  
ran back so as not to get hit. Energy started leaving Rain's body and was gathering in the air, then, everything  
went totally quiet, no sound at ALL. Then a huge beam of energy shot down on GreatDrak and the noise   
went from quiet from loud enough to deafen you.Everyone turned their heads as the light was strong  
enough to blind you if you looked close enough, and when the light disappeared so did the GreatDrak,  
they had won yet another battle, and Rain could feel the power and energy in his body start to rise.  
  
"Ahhh..." said Rain, "rackin' up another level," he smirked at Kyri.  
  
Kyri made a face, "The only reason I didn't grow a level is because I'm stronger than you, so  
it takes me longer to grow." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Pfft...whatever," said Rain.  
  
"Ok guys," I think after this battle we should reward ourselves." said Tara.  
  
Mage licked his lips, "What kind of reward would that be?" he asked.  
  
"Well.." started Tara, "I went to the shop earlier this morning and got some..."  
  
"What, what?" all of the three monsters asked anxiously.  
  
"SIRLOIN!" said Tara as she pulled out four sirloins and gave one to each of the monsters, and kept  
one for herself.  
  
All of the monsters grabbed their sirloins and started chowing, as did Tara also.  
  
"Mmmm, thanks Tara!" they said in unison.  
  
"No problem," she started, "with all of the prize money we are racking up in the arenas, we're never   
gunna have a problem with money!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Rain in between bites, "we still have to face your brother, Cobi, in the arena don't we?"  
  
Tara stopped eating, she had practically forgotten about the battle and almost about Cobi, she hadn't seen  
him for nearly two years, since he went to GreatTree with Terry. She sighed.  
  
"I wonder when he'll be back," she said, "well more than that, I wonder if he's heard about the war?"  
she said, not meaning to say it outloud.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you, thank you, I know it was the most perfect, wonderful thing you've ever read!  
Well ok, so maybe it's not that good, but its ok, right?  
Well, please tell me what ya think in a review and if a get enough reviews, I might even continue  
it!  
~Nige/dwmmonstermaster 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now, we were at the part where...  
well I'll just let you read and NOT torture you ;)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cobi sat on the rock staring at the ground with his cap on backwards, feeling a strange  
foreboding. He couldn't quite place what was wrong, but he knew something was.  
He heard someone yell for him and he looked up to the Terry, who is now 17, Cobi was  
15.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, we gotta start training!" yelled Terry.  
  
"Hold on for a god damn second!" yelled back Cobi. He glanced towards his monsters who   
were: Skye, the Divinegon, Skull, the Skullrach, and Occto, the Octoraid.   
  
Occto looked at Terry, with a mean look, he was usually pissed off anyway, people yelling at his master  
just made it worse. Terry stopped in front of Cobi with his three monsters, Giga, the Durran, Drak the  
GreatDrak, and Wata, the Watabou.  
  
"Now," he started, "are you ready?"  
  
"Fine, fine," said Cobi, "let's get going..."  
  
"That's what I liek to hear!" said Terry.  
  
"Okay, Skye, use..." he stopped to think for a minute, "USE BIGBANG!!" he yelled.  
  
Skye rose into the air swiftly and quietly and then looked down upon the ground and roared, when  
I giant explosion made the whole ground within a certain area explode. Minutes later after the dust cleared and the tiny  
chunks of rock stopped falling, he said Durran standing then in a defensive stance, Watabou looking  
pissed, and GreatDrak looking hurt pretty bad. Drak flew at Skye and just tried to tackle him  
but Skye countered and they stayed they countering eachother's attacks.  
  
Meanwhile Wata was trieing to take on Occto, but he wasn't haveing much luck, the tip  
of Occto's pole suddenly lit on fire and Occto jabbed it towards Wata, Wata jumped into the air clumsily,  
but the attack still missed him, he looked down and saw the pole right below him, heading straight for   
him, he triend to dodge but got hit right in the rump.   
  
"YEEEEEEOOOOWWCH!!!!!" he yelled and landed on the ground in pain.  
  
Durran saw the attack and pointed his bow at Occto and lets the arrow loose, it flew at Occto and he turned   
around to see it flying at him, then it hit him rigth between the eyes, he fell to the ground, instantly slain.  
Durran turned around to see Skull running at him, and he quicly shot an arrow at Skull, but unfortunately  
for him Skull was too fast and it launched itself into the air, it flew back down to the ground and landed   
on Durran's head. It started hitting him full force on the head, and after about three hits Durran  
was finally able to knock him off.  
  
Durran smirked his ever so evil smirk, probably with another trick up his sleeve, Terry was always  
training with him, making him stronger and stronger.   
  
"I'll let you turn back now if you really want," said Durran, overconfident.  
  
Skull did nothing but screech and launch himself at Durran, he landed on Durran's head once again, but  
this time it slammed its long fangs into Durran's head. Durran's expression didn't change, and he didn't   
move at all, until suddenly he grabbed Skullrach with both hands and held it in front of him, smirked,  
Skull was screeching louder than before. Quickly Durran used most of his power and simply crused Skuul  
with his bare hands.   
  
After the agonizing Cobi turned too see Skull shatter, "Noooooo!!!" he yelled.  
  
Everything stopped and everone looked at him, the broken Skullrach, and Durran. Durran stopped and looked  
up into the air just in time for a giant spike of ice to meet his face. It was like a javelin into the ground,  
straight in. Durran collapsed and above him slew Divinegon, the last monster standing, er, flying.  
Appearently he had somehow beat Drak.  
  
"Damn," said Terry in defeat, then he muttered to himself, "I'm never going to hear the end of this..."  
  
"Fuck Durran!" yelled Terry, appearently very pissed, "why the hell did he have to fuckin' kill Skull like   
that, he can't be ervived now!"  
  
"Sor-ry" said Terry sarcastically, "it wasn't me, it was Durran, I didin't even issue a command," he said  
casually, shrugging.  
  
Cobi muttered something to himself when something in the forrest nearby drew his attention.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno," said Terry, "I didn't see anything."  
  
"That's because your a..." Cobi trailed off, when he saw another dark figure move through the forrest.  
"That!" he said, "you had to have seen it!"  
  
Terry shook his head, "I think your dellisional man..." he crossed his arms.  
  
Cobi crept closer to the forrest edge when suddenly a Servent jumped out, scaring the living shit  
out of Cobi, "AHHH!!" he yelled, "FUCK!"  
  
Terry saw it and turned around to see the Servent also, "Ugh, a Servent!"  
  
"But," started Cobi, "where'd he come from, Servents don't live in these areas, and there's no other monster   
master around here!?"  
  
---------------------------------------Back at GreatLog-----------------------------------------------  
  
Tara, with her gang of monsters, climbed out of the well and started walking towards the monster farm.  
She had to check the mail and also check on her Dream Egg. They kept walking silently, getting a   
few "Good morning"'s and such, when they arrived.   
  
"Welcome back!" said her father welcoming her with a hug.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Dad, c'mon, I'm 14 now, I don't always need a hug."  
  
He smiled, "Good old Tara, so what're you back here so early for?" he asked noisely.  
  
"Well," she started, "I wanted to get everything done before we started the serious training today,   
and for some reason I was anxious to check on the egg today."  
  
"Ok, see ya soon," he smiled and waved as she walked off to the mailsack.  
  
Sje came to the mailsack and stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a few letters, she scanned through  
them, they were the normal ones, the daily monster master's paper, a couple of letters from guys  
that liked her and...she squinted to see the second one, the handwriting was too sloppy.  
Then she saw, it was from Milayou, she ripped it open and pulled out a card, it was an invitation  
of somesort, she read it:  
  
Dear Tara,  
  
We would like to inform you that you are invited  
to the annual monster master's convention and the Ice  
World in Weston castle!  
  
Signed,  
Milayou  
  
She shoved the letter in her pocket and started on her way to the Dream Egg nest.   
  
"Hey guys, do you think you'd all like to go to the convention?" she asked her monster friends.  
  
"I'd love to," they all three said at the exact same time.  
  
"Then it's settled!" said Tara, "we'll head out this evening!"  
  
They kept walking, all excited about the convention that evening, when they finally arrived at the  
Dream Egg nest.  
  
"Hey Cacti," she said, waving at the Cactiball, who watced over the egg.  
  
"Welcome back Tara, your eggs been growing some, and changed color," he said, pointing at the egg.  
  
Tara looked at the egg, excited, now it was a red and black color, standing about 4 feet tall and about  
3 feet wide.  
  
"Great!" she said, hugging the egg, smiling.  
  
"Are you ever going to hatch the thing Tara, I mean, it's been sitting here, growing for the last four  
years!" asked Cacti.  
  
"Not unless I just have to, I like him just the way he is!" Tara said defensively.  
  
"Ok, ok," said Cacti.  
  
Tara and her friends walked back to the small house and sat down for a while, to take a break, eat  
something, and maybe study for a while.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...what dijja think this time?  
Was it a winner, or a loser?  
Sorry about the small cliffhanger, I'm evil aren't I?  
Heh heh, well later! 


End file.
